Martian Manhunter
How Martian Manhunter joined the Tourney One of the few remaining Green Martians of the planet Ma'aleca'andra, J'onn J'onzz found himself transported to Earth. Utilizing his powers and Manhunter skills, J'onn protects the innocent as a hero and detective. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Martian Manhunter: *Play 825 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Gaara, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Martian Manhunter on the Stryker's Island stage. After defeating Martian Manhunter, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Martian Manhunter, one of the last Green Martians of Ma'aleca'andra!". Character Select Screen Animation Martian Manhunter stretches his arm then flies to the camera saying "Someone has to stop you!". Special Attacks Psionic Push (Neutral) Martian Manhunter pushes his hand out strangely. If anyone is in the way, they will be pushed away with damage. Psyche Orb (Side) Martian Manhunter moves his right hand back, then with is glowing pushes it and plants an orb on the opponent. 2 seconds if Martian Manhunter is not hit, the orb explodes, damaging the opponent. Phase Charge (Up) Martian Manhunter charges forward while invisible to his opponent. When his charge is done, he returns to normal. The direction can also be determined by the thumb pad. Phase Assault (Down) Martian Manhunter sinks into a portal, then quickly rises out near his opponent to do an invisible uppercut. Martian Morph (Hyper Smash) Martian Manhunter glows lightly, then begins to assume the form of his opponent. In Versus Mode, he will assume the form of a random opponent. The transformation wears out after 1 minute. Son of Mars (Final Smash) Based on his Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Martian Manhunter transports his opponent to Mars or telepathically forces the opponent/player to believe they have been teleported. He then shape shifts into the opponent/player's character and punches him/her twice. If its a four legged opponent (i.e. Mamoswine), he does two frontal strikes. While stunned, he turns back into his Martian form and uppercuts the opponent/player into the sky. As he/she flies up he grows to enormous size and crushes the opponent/player between two boulders, sending them back to the arena. Victory Animations #Martian Manhunter flies down and says "Gods of Mars condem you.". #*Martian Manhunter flies down and says "You can never destroy my race!". (Ashnard victories only) #Martian Manhunter assumes his true form. #Martian Manhunter does three punches and two kicks then says "May my people find peace.". On-Screen Appearance J'onn J'onzz is seen in his human form. He looks over his shoulder as his eyes glow red. Then he shape-shifts into his Martian form then says "Insn't that what I'm doing?". Special Quotes *I AM one of the last of my kind! (When fighting Ashnard) *Your anger management's improved. (When fighting Wei Yan) *MUMBLER! Seriously, I can't understand a word you're saying! (When fighting Alisa) *I seek to keep my race alive. (When fighting Jin) *Then even Hell is too good a place to send you! (When fighting Heihachi) Trivia *Whenever Martian Manhunter fights Alisa Bosconovitch, he makes a reference to the 2005 film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by saying "MUMBLER! Seriously, I can't understand a word you're saying!". *Out of all the Injustice: Gods Among Us DLC characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, Martian Manhunter is the only one that appears as an unlcokable character. Zatanna, Lobo, and Batgirl are the others, but they are all available at the beginning of the game. In Tourney 2, General Zod is another DLC character from the same game that must be unlocked. *Ashnard is the rival of Martian Manhunter. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:DC Comics characters